The present invention relates to ticketing systems and methods and particularly to systems and methods for providing a player's ticket.
Currently, sports fans may only purchase tickets for specific games or matches of a sport. In exchange for the purchase, the sports fan (or ticket holder) receives an ordinary ticket (e.g., general admission ticket, reserved ticket, unreserved ticket, etc.) which entitles the ticket holder admission to a particular event (i.e., a game or match). Typically, the ticket specifies at least the day, time, and location of the game. The ticket may not specify the day, time, and location of the game if, for example, the ticket is for a playoff game in which the day, time, and location of the game may be dependent on the outcome of other games.
In a sport, such as tennis, a sports fan may only purchase tickets for a particular match or a group of matches occurring during a particular time period in a tournament. These tickets may be made available for purchase in advance of the tournament, at a time when the players in particular matches or a group of matches are unknown. For example, in order for a sports fan to purchase a ticket for the semi-final match for the U.S. Open tennis tournament, the sports fan may have to purchase the ticket before the tournament begins. Because the selection of players for this match, which occurs late in the tournament, is dependent upon which players win in the earlier matches of the tournament, the sports fan will not know at the time of purchase who will be playing in this later match. This approach to ticket sales results in sports fans buying tickets for matches between players in which the sports fan may have little interest. A sports fan may be faced with giving away or not using a ticket and forfeiting his investment, selling the ticket at a loss, or attending a match the sports fan does not desire attending.
Therefore, it would desirable to provide systems and methods that provide sports fans with an opportunity to purchase tickets for sporting events played by specific players or teams that interest the sports fan.